Megatron (IDW)
|-|Megatron (Decepticon)= |-|Megatron (Stealth Bomber)= |-|Megatron (Autobot)= Summary Megatron, the once evil leader of the Decepticons, is a master planner, constantly a step ahead of any opponent and even ahead of what he wants now, preparing for anything he may want in the future. Recently, Megatron had a change of heart, realizing that he had become a monster. But his cold clinical nature is a front he has to struggle to keep up, as he's quick to anger and quicker to use excessive violence as his answer to any problem. Megatron's trying to change but he's spent such a long time reveling in violence, it may have been a lost cause from the start. Responsible for the deaths of 4.6 billion Cybertronians and over 900 million humans, many consider his change an effort in futility. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C, likely 2-C | At least Low 2-C, likely 2-C | At least Low 2-C, likely 2-C Name: Megatron Origin: Transformers Gender: Male Age: Well over 4,000,000 years old Classification: Decepticon Commander, Gladiator, Miner, Autobot, Forged-Constructed Cold Hybrid, Point One Percenter Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vehicular Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Genius Intelligence, Weapon Mastery (Megatron has used various cannons, guns, swords, and maces), Martial Arts Mastery (Megatron is likely the most skilled hand-to-hand combatant of every Cybertronian ever to live), Extreme Longevity, Large Size, Transformation (Either into a Walther P-38 pistol, tank or driller), Size Manipulation (Megatron can turn from a 38' robot into a Walther P-38 pistol), Preparation Mastery (Megatron is a master planner. He spent years forming the initial Decepticon revolution and typically thinks of every variable or outcome to a plan. He plans even for things that are unlikely to happen, such as a reunion with the Decepticon Justice Division after he became an Autobot), Resistance to Acid Manipulation (Megatron fell into an acid lake while injured and arose from it a few minutes later without further injury), Resistance to Telepathy (Soundwave was not able read Megatron's mind) and Mind Manipulation (Megatron resisted control of the D-Void, the personification of the Dark Universe, who was capable of controling the minds of inumerable Decepticons to form a massive body), Resistance to Life Manipulation (When Optimus Prime purified Megatron's systems of the Quintesson Pentius, Megatron himself was completely unaffected), Psychological Manipulation (Turned Damus, one of Orion Pax's closest friends, into one of the most ruthless, devoted, and fearsome Decepticons ever to live, through words, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3) |-|Stealth Bomber= All previous abilities, except for the transformations, Energy Manipulation, Transformation (Into a B-2 Spirit ), Flight, Teleportation (Megatron has Space-Bridge technology grafted into his body, meaning, he can teleport anywhere in the known universe), BFR |-|Autobot= All abilities from base, except for transformations, Antimatter Manipulation (During the events of Dark Cybertron, Shockwave turned Megatron's insides into portals that led to another dimension. Megatron spent months planning, and eventually learned how to control these portals. In a fight with Tarn, Megatron summoned Antimatter through his eyes), Forcefield Creation (After the Autobot Trailbreaker died, Megatron removed the forcefield generators from the corpse. When powered by Antimatter, the forcefield was only partially harmed by a blast that could destroy a half the planet) Attack Potency: At least Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level (Can harm those who can harm him. Comparable to Optimus Prime) | At least Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level (Much stronger than before) | At least Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level (Comparable to his base) Speed: Subsonic movement speed with Relativistic+ reaction/fighting speed (Comparable to Arcee) | At least Supersonic+ ''' movement speed (In B-2 mode) with at least '''Relativistic+ reaction/fighting speed (Faster than before) | Subsonic+ ''' movement speed with at least '''Relativistic+ reaction/fighting speed (Comparable to his Base) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Comparable to Optimus Prime) | Unknown (Stronger than before) | Unknown (Comparable to his base, though it should be taken in to account that he is much weaker than either of his previous forms) Striking Strength: At least Universal+, likely Low Multiversal (Comparable to Optimus Prime) | At least Universal+, likely Low Multiversal (Stronger than before) | At least Universal+, likely Low Multiversal (Comparable to his base) Durability: At least Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level (Survived an attack from Regenesis Shockwave) | At least Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level (Undamaged by Optimus Prime's rifle) | At least Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level (Comparable to his base) Stamina: Nigh-Limitless (Has consistently fought for weeks at time on several occasions) | More than before | Same as base Range: Extended Melee Range. Several hundreds of meters with Fusion Cannon/Rail Gun Standard Equipment: |-|Base= * Fusion Cannon The fusion cannon is Megatron's signature weapon. It is attached to his right arm and is devastatingly powerful, as shown numerous times. It possesses the power to destroy almost any Cybertronian with one or two blasts, and could easily destroy several city blocks per shot. * Energon Mace Megatron can create a powerful mace made of pure energy on either of his hands, that is strong enough to remove half of Optimus Prime's face in one blow. |-|Stealth Bomber= * Rail Gun Megatron stated that the Rail Gun could destroy an entire city without even being fully charged. |-|Autobot= * Fusion Cannon (Occasionally) Megatron was once shown brandishing his signature weapon, however, it was destroyed in battle and never rebuilt. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Capable of leading thousands of battlefronts simultaneously. Megatron has shown to a proficient writer and poet. Megatron plans for any eventuality; on Earth, after Shockwave made his new body, he had his old body reconfigured into miniature versions of himself (in gun form) that mind-controlled any user into acting like him. These miniature Megatrons could be called back to form a near indestructible armor that he used to fight the Deceptigod. Later, after becoming an Autobot, Megatron spent months learning how to harness antimatter, just in case Tarn found him) Weaknesses: None notable | None notable | His internal systems are damaged to the point he can´t consume certain substances. Notable Attacks/Techniques |-|Stealth Bomber= *'Large Energy Blast' At his peak, Megatron could release a large burst of energy strong enough to destroy the Deceptigod. *'Space Bridging' In this body, Megatron could summon a space-bridge at will, allowing him to travel anywhere in the universe. |-|Autobot= *'Antimatter Manipulation' Megatron has the power to draw Antimatter from a black hole via the portals on his insides. Megatron unleashed the full power of the black hole's antimatter on the Tarn and the D.J.D., slaughtering each and every one of them. *'Forcefield Creation' After the Autobot Trailbreaker died, Megatron took his forcefield generators and used them for himself. The forcefield is strong enough to survive a blast that would destroy half the planet. Key: Base | Stealth Bomber | Autobot Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Decepticons Category:Autobots Category:Transformers Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Gladiators Category:IDW Publishing Category:Mace Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Tyrants Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Leaders Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Antimatter Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Preparation Users Category:Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapons Category:Tanks Category:Aliens Category:Aircraft Category:Military Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:BFR Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Robots Category:Hasbro Category:Hybrids